Hairstyle, Depression and Eyelashes Guy
by Lazie Soul
Summary: Zeref doesn't think a group study could give him a sleepless night. Also, for the first time, he really wants to punch people.


**Zervis Week 2015 - Day 1: AU**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys, this is my very first fic. Since English is my Second language, so there will be a lot of errors (mostly grammar). Please feel free to correct the errors.  
Hope you will enjoy this.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro, not me.

* * *

"Hey Zeref"

"What, Mavis?"

Mavis look at the black hair boy, "Do you think I should cut my hair?". She stands up and says, "It almost reach my ankle now. See?".

Zeref stops what he's doing and stares at Mavis. "You never said something like this before, Mavis. Why do want to cut it?". He turns his chair around and faces her.

"I don't know. Maybe I want to have a new style? Do you think I look like a child in this hairstyle?". Mavis asks. This morning, she saw her friend, Lucy, had changed her hairstyle. Lucy tied her hair into a braid and was slung on the side, which made her very gorgous and beatiful.

And most of it, Mavis knows Natsu liked that. She saw Natsu glared at Lucy more than usual. He even was being overproctective of his soon-to-be-girlfriend and shot deathly glares to the boys who tried to get near Lucy.

"What makes you think that?" Zeref raises his eye browns at his friend. His question drives her back to the present.

"Well, because..." Mavis mumbles. She can't tell him that she wants his attention. She likes Zeref Dragneel but she is not brave to confess. She knows that if she speak up her feeling, their relationship will change forever. What if he doesn't have the same feeling as her? Besides, she knows that Zeref won't care about this thing. So, Mavis thinks, her love is one-sided.

"Because what?.

"Eh, uhm…" Mavis's face is burning from the heat. She takes a deep breath _Here I go_. He won't notice "Eh, because, I want to get someone's attention. So…"

Mavis can't lift her head up. _I said it_. _What I'm gonna do next?_ The room is filled with a deathly silence. Mavis cant listen to anything but her heart beat. Finally, Zeref speaks up, "Oh, you want to get someone's attention? May I ask who is that person?"

Mavis does not notice there is a little tiny jealous and angry sounds in his voice, she just jumps out of her seat and laughs nervously, "Haha! I'm just kidding.". She needs to change the subject now. _Think, think, Mavis. You are here, at his house because of…_ "Oh I almost forgot. Which question are we on, Zeref?"

Zeref looks at Mavis for a long time and then, he turns himself back to the table, "Number 6."

* * *

"Wow! Thank you Zeref! I wont finish my homework without your help!"

Mavis smiles cheerfully. Zeref talks, "Well, we're done for today."

"Yup yup! Oh, it's almost 8pm. I'm gonna…"

"Mavis."

She looks up, "Huh?". Zeref smiles at her "Don't you think you should give me a reward?"

Mavis is confused. What? A reward? "For what?". Zeref chuckles at her innocent "For helping you doing the homework"

"But you never asked for that before."

"Well, today I'm in the mood. Besides, I've helped you a lot. I should have a reward, after all."

"Fine. But can you wait for tomorrow? I don't have money right now. Maybe I could take you…"

"No, I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?", Mavis crosses her hands.

Zeref stands up and walks closely to Mavis. The blondie turns red and tries to escape but it's too late. Zeref holds her wrists. Mavis then glares back to him. Onyx eyes meet emeral ones. Mavis wants to run, but his grip is too strong. She pretends to be brave.

"Zeref, this is not funny. Let me go or else, you won't get your reward."

"My reward is very simple: your answer."

Seeing that Mavis's avoiding his glares, Zeref leans himself close to her. Mavis lets out a squeak, "Ze…Zeref! Let me go! Your face is oo close"

"Answer my question: who is that person?"

"I… I can't… Gah!"

Their nose is touching. She can feel his breath around her face. Mavis bites her lips, her shoulders' shaking. She holds her hands close to her chest. This situation is not good. She's losing her mind now.

"Why… Why do you want to know? That's not your business."

"Since you're my friend, I can't let you hang out with someone I don't know."

Best friend? That's what she got? Hah, she knows that she could not dream so high. But, she really wants to know, what does Mavis Vermillion mean to Zeref Dragneel? And now, she get the answer: friend.

Mavis smiles, a smile full of sarcasm "You are my friend, then why don't you find out who that is by yourself? My best friend will know who that person is. Now then, excuse me, _Dragneel-san_."

Zeref freezes at her answer and mostly, by her calling ' _Dragneel-san_ '. Mavis takes that chance and escapes from him. She grabs her schoolbag and leaves the room, "See you tomorrow, Dragneel-san."

* * *

 _The next morning._

"Nii-chan, you're okay?"

Natsu asks his brother. Zeref has dark circle around his eyes, which is the result of the sleepless night. Zeref smiles back, "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm fine."

"You're not feeling good? Do you need to see the doctor?", Natsu shouts, "Dad, Zeref's sick!".

Zeref covers his ears, "Natsu, you don't need to shout that loud. I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"But…"

"Tell Dad I will be in my room."

Zeref takes his breakfast upstairs, leaving the concerned brother in the dinning room. Igneel walks to his soon, questions, "Hey, what's wrong with your brother? He seems very upset."

"Don't know, Dad. Yesterday, when Mavis visited, nii-chan was very happy. He even cleaned up his room, although that room was cleaned all the time". Igneel sighs "Well, maybe he's just having a hard time. Let him be, Natsu."

"But Dad… Nii-chan is very upset. I really worry"

"That's good of you."

"When people get depressed, they will do anything. Do you think he will suic…"

Natsu ends up having a smack on his head.

* * *

Zeref's sitting at his chair and doing homework. Or he supposed to. He can't focus on anything right now. His head is full of Mavis's sad smile. ' _You are my friend, then why don't you find out who that is by yourself_?'. She likes someone and he does't know about that.

At first he thinks he'll be okay when Mavis gets a boyfriend, until he heard Mavis wanted to change herself to get noticed by that guy. What did he do to his _precious_ friend? He doesn't want Mavis to change. He likes the way she is now. He really wants to find out who that is and punch him in the face.

Who is him? Is he someone who's close to her? The other day in school he saw her laughing with a long eyelashes guy. They were very close. Mavis even hugged him.

Zeref coudn't think clearly so he decides to take a walk to the park, his favorite place. When he walks to the park, he sees Mavis. She's sitting under the willow tree near the lake. She ties her hair into 2 pigtails. Zeref is about to call her then but then he sees someone.

The long eyelashes guy, he's walking toward Mavis. That guy says something and then, he pinchs Mavis's chin. Mavis pouts at that guy and then she smiles mischievous at him. After that, he leaves.

Zeref coud not take it anymore. He walks to her and stands before her, which surprises her. Without saying anything, he pull her in a hug. Mavis's face is being heated, she then hit Zeref's back.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? Let me go!"

"Mavis, don't do that. Please"

His whisper catchs her attention. "Wha.. What?". He says once more time "Don't change yourself. That guy is not worth it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you wanted to change yourself because of that guy. Don't do that. Just be yourself. I like the way you are now."

Mavis's shock at his sudden burst out. She then pull herself away from his embrace, looks at him, "You… you like the way I am now?"

"Yes. I likes your wavy long hair. I like your wings-like aborment. I like your cheeryful smiles. I like the way you jump when you're happy. I like the way you cheery people up when they're upset. I don't know what to say, but, there is only one thing I'm sure: I like you right now. Don't change."

Mavis can't say anything. Did Zeref confess to her? Did he say he likes her, but in a different way? Did her dream come true? Or this is a dream?

Zeref looks at her. Why she didn't say anything? Did he say something wrong? What should he do now? He waves his hands but she still doesn't notice. He remember that Natsu (or Igneel) told him, " _Perfect way to call a girl back to Earth is either hit or kiss her_." He doesn't want to hit Mavis, it likes killing him inside. He doesn't want Mavis to get hurt. So, the only way is…

Zeref leans in, presses his lips on Mavis forehead. He feels embaressed. He never kisses a girl before. Will this work? He takes a look at Mavis. Her face is burning. Did she get sick? Or his kiss sends the sickness to her?

"Mavis…"

Mavis sudden hugs him tightly, her face burries in his chest. Zeref stays silent and does nothing. Mavis speaks up, her voice is so small that he barely hears her, "Idiot. You're idiot. Zeref is an idiot.". Zeref pats her head, "Yes yes, I'm idiot…"

Next thing he knows, Mavis lifts her head up and places a kiss on his cheeks. She stands up and smiles, "That's my answer.". Mavis turns around and sees to the eyelashes guy, who is approaching "Yury!"

"Princess, I bought all you things. Now promise me that you wont tell Precht I put ice on his shirt while he's sleeping."

"He, I wont. Afterall, you are my brother. "

"Good. Keep your promise, Princess." Yury then turns his head to Zeref, "Who's is guy?"

Zeref finally get his mind back, he starts to talk, "I… I'm…". But before Zeref could finish, Mavis grabs his arm and smiles happily, "My friend, Zeref. You guys don't meet each other much in school because Zeref always spends his time in the library." Mavis turns to Yury, "Now then, could you give us a minute."

Yury exchanges some look with Mavis and leaves. Zeref and Mavis stand there, both are looking at their shoes.

"So, you won't change?"

"Yup, not anymore. Because that one doesn't want me to change"

"That.. that's good to hear."

Zeref says, "I feel a little dizzy.", his face is hot although the weather is cool. He doesn't know why. Mavis sits down near him and says, "You should rest. Here". She lays his head on her lap. "Ma… Mavis?".

"Shhh, just rest."

Zeref silently agrees with her. He closes his eyes. He loves when Mavis's around him. It's so peaceful. Suddenly, he takes off her hairtie, "I like you hair like this.". Mavis's surprised at his act but then, she giggles, "Okay. I'll let my hair down. Now, rest, Zeref.". She places a kiss on his forehead.

Later, Yury comes back, finds his sister is sleeping under the tree, with a boy's resting on her lap. Yury sighs, "Princess, looks like you've found your Prince."


End file.
